Whatever you like
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Paige and Hanna get drunk and go back to Paige's house where they find Emily waiting for them. Paige/Hanna friendship. Paily. Hinted at potential Pannily.


"So where is Emily tonight?"

"What?!" Paige frowned at Hanna, obviously unable to hear what she was saying over the loud music pumping through the club.

Hanna leaned close to Paige's ear though she had to make a conscious effort not to fall off her seat. "I asked where Emily is tonight!"

Paige tilted her head away from Hanna as she yelled into her ear. ""She's studying." She said, her voice almost at a normal volume in hopes that Hanna would realize she didn't have to yell when they were so closer. "She has a big test coming up."

"Spencer and Aria are studying too." Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. The test was three days away, they had plenty of time to study beforehand. "Thanks for agreeing to come out tonight, I thought I'd have to spend another Friday night home alone."

"It's fine," Paige said, offering Hanna a weak smile. "It's not like I had anything else to do tonight."

"Emily cancelled on you?" Hanna asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, "It's not her fault, she just has a lot on her mind right now with studying, she doesn't really have time for…other things."

Hanna reached out and patted Paige's hand. "All the more reason for me to show you a good time." She made a face at her wording. "Not in a lesbian way, I mean…"

Paige laughed softly at Hanna's backtracking. "I know what you mean Han. I wasn't planning on seducing you tonight you know."

"Tonight?" Hanna smirked, nudging Paige playfully. "So you do plan to eventually?"

Paige shook her head in amusement. "I'm with Emily, I wouldn't do that to her."

"I know, lighten up." Hanna reached across the table towards the shots she'd ordered. She pulled three over to her and carefully slid the other three towards Paige. "Even if you don't want to seduce me, you still have to dance with me."

"No, no, no." Paige shook her head vehemently. "I don't dance."

"Liar," Hanna said accusingly. "I saw you dancing with Emily at the hoedown dance a couple of months ago."

"Yeah but that was _Emily_."

"Oh so I'm not good enough to dance with?" Hanna asked in a serious voice.

"Hanna, that's not what I…"

Hanna broke into a grin. "Relax, I'm kidding. You're still dancing with me though so…" she picked up a shot glass and held it between them, "Bottoms up."

Paige reluctantly picked up her shot glass and clinked it with Hanna's before knocking it back. She made a face at the burn in her throat but quickly downed the other two to keep up with Hanna.

Hanna coughed after she knocked back her third shot but she managed to shoot Paige a grin. She hopped up from her seat and walked around the table to grab Paige's hands. "Come on." She tugged Paige off her seat and began to walk backwards towards the dance floor without releasing her reluctant friend, "Time to show me your moves McCullers."

XXX

Emily sighed to herself as she tried to focus on the TV in Paige's front room. She'd grown tired of studying a few hours ago so she'd decided to go to Paige's house only to find that she wasn't there. She'd used the spare key she'd been given to get in, deciding to wait for Paige to get back from wherever she was. It was almost 2am however and Emily wasn't only getting worried but she was also on the verge of falling asleep thanks to the dull documentary she was watching. Her eyes were just sliding shut when a scraping sound caught her attention. Emily sat up, blinking rapidly and forced herself to focus. It was the sound of a key in a door. A few seconds passed before a loud bang sounded. Emily jumped to her feet, her heart beating rapidly against her chest just before another thud sounded, this one softer than the one before.

A couple of seconds passed before the sound of giggling began. Emily frowned in confusion and inched towards the door. She peeked out into the hallway and relaxed slightly at the sight that met her eyes. Paige and Hanna seemed to have fallen through the door. Paige had managed to stay on her feet, using her hands against the wall to steady herself but Hanna had crashed to the floor. Her hand was clutching Paige's jeans, apparently a result of her having reached out to steady herself. They were both giggling uncontrollably and Paige seemed to be doing her best to pull Hanna off the ground. She was getting nowhere however, if anything she was close to falling over herself.

"Are you guys _drunk_?" Emily asked moving to help Hanna up from the floor. She grabbed her arm and heaved her to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Em?" Paige squinted at Emily as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned to Hanna in confusion. "I thought…umm…" she trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment. "We were going to my place?"

"You are at your house." Emily answered, struggling to keep the swaying blonde on her feet. "You gave me a spare key for while your parents are away remember? You said I could use it if I needed to get away for a while?"

"Oh…" Paige trailed off, hiccupping softly, "Oh yeah." She grinned and moved towards Emily to hug her tightly. "Hey."

"Hey." Emily chuckled softly, trying to return the embrace while making sure that Hanna didn't faceplant. "You guys went out together?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded and stumbled towards the door to shut it. "We're like…friends now, remember?"

"Like friends?" Hanna pouted over at Paige. "You told me I'm your _best_ friend."

"Yeah," Paige nodded, gesturing towards Hanna. "She's that."

Emily couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the agreement. "Okay, come here." She reached out to Paige who grabbed her hand without question. Emily wordlessly tugged her forward and led both Hanna and Paige into the living room where she carefully set them on the couch. They stared up at her with dazed grins and she shook her head at them.

"Shots!" Hanna exclaimed suddenly. "We need more shots."

"Whoa." Emily placed her hands on Hanna's shoulders and shoved her back down to the couch. "No more alcohol tonight. You were doing shots?"

Paige nodded up at Emily. "Yeah, and we drank this um…fruity thing. Out of a bowl, right Han?"

"A fishbowl." Hanna nodded emphatically. "Yeah. And…and I made her dance with me all night. Your girl has some…hic…some killer moves Emsy."

Emily rolled her eyes at the odd nickname and took a seat next to Paige. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Paige is a blast." Hanna slurred, throwing her arms around Paige's neck. "Of course we get along."

Emily smiled warmly as Paige reached up and patted Hanna's upper arm while rolling her eyes.

"Hey Emsy…" Hanna said, looking past Paige towards Emily. "Do you think I'm…you know?"

"No?" Emily shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Han."

"You know." Hanna motioned towards herself.

"Huh?"

Paige giggled despite herself at Emily's confused expression. She'd spent over half an hour trying to figure out what Hanna was asking her earlier. "Hanna wants to know if you think she's attractive."

"Uh…" Emily's brow furrowed slightly. "Why are you asking me that?"

"The lesbians don't hit on her." Paige said, giving Hanna's arm a sympathetic rub.

"Of course you are." Emily answered with a nod.

"So you totally would if you weren't my friend and you weren't with Paige?" Hanna grinned.

"Um…" Emily flushed slightly, obviously thinking about. She glanced at Paige hesitantly.

"It's alright, Paige said that she would too." Hanna reassured Emily.

"_Hanna_." Paige groaned.

"Sorry." Hanna shrugged sheepishly before focusing her attention back on Emily. "So would you?"

"Sure." Emily answered with a nod. "If I wasn't with Paige and if you weren't my friend. It would be weird because we're so close now."

"So a threesome is out of the question?" Paige joked.

"_Paige_!" Emily exclaimed, shocked by the question.

Hanna threw her head back, laughing loudly. "I'm going to put some music on." She announced. She let go of Paige and got to her feet without wobbling too much, apparently having sobered up a tiny bit since they'd gotten into the house. "Paige?"

"My docking station is near the TV." Paige answered without taking her eyes away from Emily. Hanna wandered over the docking station and Paige leaned close to Emily, lowering her voice. "You know I was just trying to make her feel better, right?"

"Oh." A small smile sprung to Emily's lips. "Right."

"Baby all through the night, I'll make…"

"Ew, ballads." Hanna complained, hitting the skip button.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow…"

"Hey Paige is this your sex playlist or something?" Hanna called, skipping a few more songs.

"No." Paige answered quickly.

"Stacks on deck, patron on ice, we can pop bottles all night, baby you can have whatever you like…"

Hanna wavered for a moment before turning around and stumbling back to the couch where she plopped back down next to Paige.

Paige cast a glanced at Emily who flushed slightly and nodded, indicating she knew what Paige was thinking about.

"I'm going to find the alcohol." Hanna announced after a moment, apparently forgetting about Emily telling her that there would be no more alcohol that night. She stood up from the couch and moved shakily towards the kitchen, failing to notice that neither Paige nor Emily did anything to stop her.

Emily gripped the front of Paige's shirt and tugged her into a hungry kiss which was promptly returned.

Paige moaned softly as Emily's tongue traced her bottom lip, silently requesting entrance which was quickly granted. Doing her best not to break the kiss she shifted, crawling over to straddle Emily's lap.

"You thought about it." she said softly when they pulled back for air. "Because of the song. And gossip girl and…"

"Shut up." Emily demanded, leaning up to recapture Paige's lips with her own. Her hands trailed up under Paige's shirt and she raked her nails lightly down Paige's back.

Paige bit lightly down on Emily's lips, unintentionally rolling her hips forward. "I missed you tonight." She mumbled as Emily's lips moved away from her own. Soft kisses were trailed down her jaw towards her neck and she clutched Emily's shoulders tightly.

Emily hummed in response, nipping lightly at Paige's neck.

Paige bit her lip and ground her hips down against Emily, earning herself a soft moan.

"Paige…"

Paige reached down between them, using her hands to gently push Emily's thighs apart.

Emily knew that she should protest but she stared up at Paige breathlessly, waiting for her to make a movie.

"I want you." Paige began to grind slowly back and forth against Emily, using her hands on her shoulders as leverage. Emily groaned softly at the sudden friction, her nails digging into Paige's lower back, "So much right now."

"Fuck…" Emily breathed out, her hands trailing around Paige to her hips, helping her movements.

"Whoa." Hanna's voice sounded suddenly and Paige lurched off Emily onto the couch next to her, almost failing onto the floor as she did so. "I leave you guys alone for two minutes and you start going at it."

Emily blushed and purposefully avoided looking in Hanna's direction.

THE END.


End file.
